memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flight control officer
"conn officer" Has this term ever been used -- the only occurrences i find under google, besides MA, are fan sites? -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 15:57, 16 February 2006 (UTC) :Conn officer is just short for flight control officer, which this article should be titled. source: ST:TNG Technical Manual Another Relief conn officer Hey I was just watching Star Trek Generations and Commander Troy was operating the conn when the enterprise crashes. Should she be added to the list? -- 05:54, December 20, 2009 (UTC) No, because she only manned it when the original Conn Officer, Jae was wounded. She wasn't a Relief Conn. She was the only person there. -- 13:48, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Definition of "relief" What does "relief" mean in this context? Does it refer to anyone who temporarily sits in the flight controller's chair and flies the ship, but who is not actually assigned to perform that function? --Pat Berry 17:09, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Terminology comparisons The following are notes of comparison that would suggest, in the least, that helmsman/helm officer and this, flight control officer/conn officer, are one in the same: * establishes Ro Laren as the "helm officer" in dialogue, as the computer read the crew manifest. ** "Conundrum" also establishes in the visual display of the same crew manifest that Ro was the "flight control officer". This would therefore make the terms synonymous. *** Flight control officer was never used in dialogue outside of this reference. *** Helm officer was also used in: **** (Mayweather, Enterprise, 2150s) **** (Some guy, USS Defiant, 2370s Ch'Pok) ** "Conundrum" also throws a third monkey into the barrel, when before all of the above, Riker regards Ro's changes unapproved change in her task, stating "''Navigators on this ship have been doing flight handling assessments the same way for years." Indicating the three are all related positions. *** Navigator, as a 24th century Starfleet position, was only referenced one other time in , where Dax referred to Amat'Igan as "our navigator" as he flew the USS Defiant. **** This is the same position held by "Some guy" above, identified as a "helm officer" by Ch'Pok and "helmsman" below, by Ilario. Again interchanging the two terms. * establishes Tom Paris as the "chief conn officer", and he refers to himself indirectly as the "'conn officer'" in . ** Janeway refers to Paris as the '''helmsman' in , B'Elanna Torres the same of Paris in , and " " the same of "Marseilles" in . This too would therefore make the terms synonymous. *** Helmsman (24th century Starfleet usage): **** (Castillo, USS Enterprise-C, 2340s) ***** Contrarily, coincidentally(?), Fredericks later manned the conn (v. helm) **** (Picard, USS Stargazer, 2350s) **** (Riker, USS Pegasus, 2350s) **** (somebody, USS Enterprise-D, 2360s Dokachin) **** (Some female(?), USS Voyager, 2370s) **** (Tellarite, Laporin's starship, 2370s a Klingon) **** (Ilario, USS Defiant, 2370s) **** (somebody, USS Enterprise-E, 2370s) It is also of note that on many occasions, the captain addressed the "conn officer" as "helm" (ie "Helm, set course for...") and as "conn" (ie "Thank you, conn."). --Alan (talk) 17:45, January 8, 2020 (UTC)